


Sugar

by MaryTylerMorgue



Series: Frank Castle | Reader [4]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Soft Frank Castle, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pure fluff, sugar kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTylerMorgue/pseuds/MaryTylerMorgue
Summary: You, Frank and your son have a night out at the Drive-In.





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I own my anxiety and nothing else.

 

 

“Ready yet?” You hear Frank’s voice call out from downstairs as you smooth down the yellow cotton sundress over your round stomach and slide into your flats.

“Coming!” You call back and waddle down the stairs to see Frank lacing up his boots on the couch. “Ready,” you say through a grin before looking next to him and seeing 4-year-old Charlie making a mess of his laces as he attempts to imitate his father. “Good job, Charlie!” you chuckle and lean against the door frame.

“Ready, Mommy!” he grins his father's smile and kicks his feet as they dangle from the couch.

“I see that,” you say before sending a wink to Frank as he looks down at his boots and smiles before looking up at you.  

His eyes fall to your stomach and they go soft before he stands up and ruffles Charlie's hair. “Come on, little man. You don’t want to miss the cars.”

Charlie shrieks in happiness and races for the door and bounces on his feet. “Come on, Daddy!”

Frank chuckles and drops a quick kiss to your cheek before grabbing your hand and walking toward the door. “I’m comin’ kid.”

“Impatient. Just like his father,” you grin and nudge Frank with your elbow.

He snorts. “If that’s the story you wanna tell yourself, sweetheart.”

It was ‘ _Vintage Car Night_ ’ at the Drive-In just outside of the city and Charlie had been so excited. It didn’t take much but a wide-eyed ‘ _please_ ’ in his little voice and you and Frank had agreed. The ride was short and you and Charlie sang along to the radio as Frank wore his sunglasses and drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. After paying the admission and finding a parking spot right near the little playground off to the left he backed in, the truck bed facing the large screen.

“Let's go, let’s go, let’s go!” Charlie squeals and you can’t help but giggle at his enthusiasm.

“Already, buddy. We’re goin’,” Frank leans back against the headrest and shoots you a raised eyebrow over his sunglasses.

“I’ll set us up. You two go gawk at the cars.”

“Sure?” he questions and you nod your head before you both lean over at the same time for a quick kiss.

You watch as Frank hauls Charlie up on his shoulders and the two are off while you grab the blanket from the back seat and spread it out on the bed of the truck and grab a couple of pillows and toss them back as well. After that, grab Charlie’s little sack of trains and lay them in the back. You kick off your flats and sit on the tailgate and lean back on your palms.

Letting the light breeze sweep over you, you crack a smile when the baby moves and you see the tiniest of movements against your yellow sundress. You relax for a good fifteen minutes before you hear a voice.

“Mommy!!” you hear Charlie squeal and you open your eyes to see Frank and Charlie hand in hand strolling up to the truck.

“Hey, baby. Havin’ a good time?” you ask as Charlie finishes his half-eaten hotdog.

He nods excitedly, his cheeks stuffed with food. He chews for a moment and then nods to Frank. “Me an’ Daddy got you a nunnle cake.”   

You shoot Frank a grin and he sets down a plate from the concession stand next to you and steps between your legs and you set up completely and play with the hem of his shirt.

“Funnel cake?” you correct and Charlie nods. “Well, thanks so much. We were getting hungry,” you smile and pat your belly. The baby nudges against your hand and Franks hand is suddenly there on yours.

“Baby hungry?” Charlie asks peaking over the side of the truck and you hum a yes at him.

“Well, how about we feed your Mama and your baby brother?” Frank grins at Charlie before he gives your hand a squeeze, moves away and steps up into the bed of the truck.

“I’m done eating. Can I play wit my bubbles?” Charlie asks and Franks gives him a nod and the little boy pulls out his bubbles and furiously starts to blow on the wand as he stands in front of the truck.

Turning around you put your hands on the blanket and make a move to sort of waddle forward on your knees but Frank is there bending down to help you manoeuver to the pillows against the back.

“Gettin big,” he says and you can hear the smile in his voice.

“That’s your fault,” you joke.

“Hell yes it is,” he returns automatically with pride. You shake your head and laugh.

Frank helps you turn around and takes a seat next to you and immediately pulls you back partially resting against his side. With one knee bent and the other stretched out in front of him his left hand automatically rests on your belly and his head falls back against the cab of the truck.

You start to eat your funnel cake and grin up at him so happy to see the lightness and joy on his face. Most people wouldn’t be able to see it but you can and you rest your head against his peck and start to eat your snack.  Charlie settles on the tailgate with his tote of trains he’d found.

A sudden familiar kick to your ribs makes you let out a huff of breath and rub your stomach.

“Okay?” Frank’s deep voice rumbles through you in concern as his head turns your way.

“Yeah, just kicking the shit out of my ribs again,” you huff and stretch out a bit before laying your head in Franks lap, making sure to keep your dress down.

Franks' palm rubs soothing circles on your side while his other runs through your hair.

“Also your fault…” you mumble playfully and he chuckles. 

“Sure thing, sweetheart.”

The baby's feet finally move and you fully relax against him while picking at your funnel cake while you wait for it to get dark. Turning toward Frank you rest your hand over his and he laughs.

“You got sugar on your face,” he informs you and you grin up at him as he leans down and kisses the side of your mouth and then a quick kiss to the tip of your nose. He pulls back a few inches and then kisses you a little more fully.

He pulls back and licks his lips and you lean up to give him one more kiss.

“Tasty, huh?” you wink and you can see his eyes through dark shades as he looks over your face.

“Goddamn right,” he growls and kisses you again.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write Frank and happiness.


End file.
